


[盾铁无差] 曼哈顿夜曲

by Rejo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Sweet Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 21:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: 幸福？史蒂夫在喉中咀嚼这个词，一股力量拉起他的嘴角。“我不敢说自己的体会与您的观感是否全然一致，不过，是的，我的确很幸福。”他叹道，“尽管婚姻比我想象中要困难。”





	[盾铁无差] 曼哈顿夜曲

这是个很大的、铺着胡桃木地板的房间，吊灯闪亮像是刚挂上一样。歌手还没上场，乐队已经开始工作，提琴声混进人们的谈笑声中。

闻着空气里细微的羊毛呢料子气味，史蒂夫忽然有点紧张。虽说他从前并没有多少外出游乐的经验，然而比起神盾搭建出来、意图蒙骗刚苏醒的他的病房，这里确实像样多了，那么真实、自然，——除了大家的二十一世纪纽约口音。先生们梳着一丝不苟的发型，外套口袋里塞着手帕，有几位跟他一样穿着军礼服。女士们身着凸显腰身的裙子，头发堆成一个个蓬松的卷，玛丽珍鞋在灯下闪着光。灯火恍惚，史蒂夫想起旺达制造的幻境，恐怖虚无的胜利狂欢。酒杯、音乐，狂热的嬉笑，曲子仿佛永无止尽……

“感觉不舒服？”

托尼正看着他，史蒂夫摆出一个笑容来。“我很好，你太担心了。”

“不想待了就告诉我，我们可以随时回家。”

有时托尼太过体贴，甚至会让他感到负担，但史蒂夫只是点点头。

“你要是想回四十年代了，也告诉我。”

“说得你已经造出了时光机似的。”

“为了美国队长的愿望，我会烧光自己最后一点儿聪明才智。即使那将叫我心碎——”

他们参加的派对，按托尼的说法，是一个“四十年代主题趴”。不是史蒂夫的主意，他只不过被一位素未谋面的女士所邀。芭芭拉·杜塞尔是玛丽亚·史塔克基金会的运营官，深得托尼·史塔克的信任。这位女士着迷于过往风尚，常不时举办晚会，与有着同样喜好的友人齐聚一乐。她几天前向托尼发出邀请，表示“罗杰斯队长有兴趣参加的话，我们将非常欢迎”。

那天晚上在卧室，托尼问他想不想去。她只说要是你去大家都会很开心，没说我去会怎么样，托尼解着领带讲道，不去也没关系，她也担心让你触景伤怀。

老实说，史蒂夫并不很感冒。一个充满陌生人的、仿制的“过去”又能让他多么快乐呢？那个年代早就没有了，而他学会了活在当下，不再时时回想。然而他最终接受了邀请。休息日、托尼信任的人、放松的机会，还有托尼的陪伴，——接受好意也无妨。

因而他们按时来了。年轻的史塔克今晚格外像他的父亲，特意为之的格纹三件套和油亮发型让史蒂夫看出些许故人的影子，只是他和霍华德从未这样交握过手。史塔克们似乎在骨子里就有擅于社交的基因，托尼带着他去见派对的组织者，一一跟围绕过来的人打招呼，史蒂夫则努力跟上节奏：点头致意，握手，记下人名，在他们被夸赞般配时表达谢意。也许还是有人对他好奇的，令他感激的是没人表现得过分。

杜塞尔女士在舞台上介绍新来宾（“慷慨的派对赞助人托尼·史塔克先生，及他的伴侣”），掌声和视线拍打过来，像无形的追光，托尼低声提示他得说祝酒词了。“随意说两句就好。”

这不是演讲，没有草稿，史蒂夫也不想成为破坏气氛的老古板。“敬美利坚，”他举起酒杯，“以及和我们一同来参加聚会的我们的伙伴们。”

有些人笑了。“敬美利坚。”一阵玻璃相互碰撞的清脆声音，史蒂夫的杯子也被撞了一下。

“完事儿了。去跳跳舞么？正好有一位棒极了的老师能引荐给你。”托尼牵起来和他们打招呼的人的手，在那上边文雅地轻吻，史蒂夫随后被丈夫交给了这位面目和蔼的女士。“请稍微训练训练他，”托尼说，“我不想今年圣诞节再被踩到脚啦。”

托金斯太太咯咯笑起来，史蒂夫瞪了托尼一眼，随即与临时舞蹈老师滑进舞池。“千万小心，托金斯太太。”托尼语气友好地提醒道。史蒂夫转头用眼睛告诉他：回到家时你可得当心了。

“我会当心的。”

巴基叹口气，撞撞他的肩膀。“真不留下来？”

“不了，还有好几张招贴得画，杂货铺催我来着。”史蒂夫把帽子扣到头上，“你好好玩吧，好好照顾姑娘们。”

“是因为辛迪吗？我可以给你介绍别的女孩儿的，更善解人意，没她那么，傲慢。”巴基压低声说。

“是我不适合跳舞，你知道的。”

“那答应我你下次一定留下来，我保证给你找个‘舞蹈老师’。”

“我不能答应自己无法预料的事。”

“噢，噢，是啊，杂货铺，小报社，送奶工的新箱子，那可不就忙得很。借口强而有力。”巴基拍了拍他肩头，推开酒吧的门，“看着路走，小子，别踩进沟里。”

史蒂夫裹紧衣襟，走进风雪中。他没说谎，招贴确实没画完，天气冷，颜料几乎都凝结起来，得把它们暖开才好画，工期拖得长会挨骂，倒不如多花点时间。再说，也没人注意他在不在场，不会跳舞不会喝酒的男人待在那儿干嘛呢。

这并不是因为辛迪。并不是因为任何一个女孩儿。他没能遇上理想舞伴，这当然不是不理想的舞伴们的错。

“作为舞伴，您其实不算糟，是史塔克先生太夸张。”

听对方这么评价，史蒂夫不好意思地笑了。“他跳得好，就老用这个取笑我。”

“说到舞技，史塔克先生可真在行，优雅，还幽默。而且他真好心——或许您知道？我不确定他是否跟您提过：他一直资助我的舞蹈中心，好几年了。”

“是吗？他没和我说过。”

“他可能认为这不值一提吧。但正因如此，附近低收入家庭的孩子们才能放心来学舞，好些个有天分的呢，他们很需要耐心引导。”

“真高兴听到这样的消息。希望孩子们都能获得快乐和机会。”

“谢谢您，更谢谢史塔克先生，他总不让我多说。”托金斯太太的眼尾漾开和蔼的笑纹，“我也很高兴，看到你们这么幸福。”

幸福？史蒂夫在喉中咀嚼这个词，一股力量拉起他的嘴角。“我不敢说自己的体会与您的观感是否全然一致，不过，是的，我的确很幸福。”他叹道，“尽管婚姻比我想象中要困难。”

“这个我完全赞同。”托金斯太太也叹道，“三十年啦，时不时地我还会想，怎么我就嫁给那样不讲理的男人了呢？”

史蒂夫咧开嘴，摇摇头。“没错，才两年，我就也已经这么想过了。”

“没关系，队长，这种事一向是公平的。我丈夫也想过好多次‘我怎么就娶了那样固执的女人’。”

“嗯，我暂且得不出来托金斯先生的观点。”

“相信他吧，没人比他更清楚的。”

“因为不了解就不会在一起。”

“了解得过头所以才起争执。”托金斯太太说，“求婚靠冲动也行，维持婚姻却要费很大力气，不打起精神来的话，很难在丢着不洗的臭袜子堆旁活下去呀。”

“天呐，您说得再对也没有了。”史蒂夫大笑起来。“我和托尼的问题不是袜子，但也差不多，勇气是必须的。”

托金斯太太感慨地颔首。“除了死命记住为什么爱上对方，再没别的办法能把袜子引起的消极情绪击退。”

“我想到一个办法，就按座位顺序，北边打头。”琼斯用手肘碰上身边人的臂膀。“你先说。”

“这算北边么？好吧，非要说那么就，红头发。”詹姆斯·“巴基”·巴恩斯中士晃晃酒瓶，说道，“她们总是，是吧，比较……泼辣，就像她们头发的颜色那样，热火朝天地生活。日子嘛，总要有些烧得起来的劲头，那样正好。我没在指哪位，咱们共同认识的女士，别瞎猜。”某位队友吃吃笑了，詹姆斯不赞同地摆头。“你们问，我才说的，我还没有遇上……什么命中注定的红发美人。”詹姆斯指指史蒂夫，“你呢，史蒂维？你的，呃，梦中女孩儿？”

“没必要问了，”杜根阔气地摆手，“卡特探员。”

“别开玩笑，这对佩姬很无礼。”史蒂夫心虚地说。

“抱歉。”杜根拍拍心口，“但大伙儿确实都知道。”

“一位强势的女士。”琼斯握着酒杯，认真地感慨。

“可以跟毛头小兵好好比比拳头的女士。”

“美丽又可怕的女士。”

“够了，”史蒂夫红着脸，“我们没有什么特别关系。”

“我们没在说特别关系，我们在说你会选择的姑娘，你未来的，生活伙伴。”森田撑着下巴，纠正道。“她会是位军人吗？”

“对此我一无所知。”为了避开更多叫人难堪的侧面攻击，史蒂夫起身去为队友买酒。他的确不曾知晓“她”会是个怎样的人，佩姬很好，他只不能确定她会否真是“合适的舞伴”。梦中情人倒说着简单，幻想反正无边无际，虚无的自然能够完美无缺。至于现实，哪有人说得准呢？近在咫尺的明天都尚且吉凶未卜。

比起未来的伴侣，他现在更想知道自己能否在火车突击战中保住大家的性命。

“他很能保守秘密。”史蒂夫说，“我明白伴侣间很难做到完全坦诚，可有时候我真的很生气……您瞧，就是那种‘为何我要与他结婚’的时刻。”

“但愿这种时刻来得不频繁。”托金斯太太关切地说。

“不，不频繁，只有一两次吧。两次。”

“你回想起来仍然感到生气吗？”

“可能‘难过’和‘失望’更准确些。”

“对他失望？”

史蒂夫皱眉，试着思考。“不全是……”

“你失望，因为觉得自己没能得到他的信任，对吗？”

没错。史蒂夫咬紧后槽牙，低下头又抬起。托金斯太太轻轻叹气。“作为旁观者，我当然不算太了解你们的关系，可我猜史塔克先生也许并不如你所想的那样，不信任你才不说。”

“实际上，这点我也知道。”史蒂夫喃喃道，“我们认识太久了，久到对方遇到什么事会怎样做都能预料，我明白他就是那样的人，并非对我不信任。如果他认为不说也行，他就不会说；认为没有说的必要，就根本不会让我嗅到。可是我忍不住那样想。我以为，”喉间开始不适了，“我以为他会和我‘分享’更多的，在结婚之后。我以为婚姻会带来一点不同的……”

托金斯太太默默点头，引导着他重新跟上节拍。这是舞蹈老师独特的安慰方法吗？史蒂夫数着拍子，将喉咙里的肿块慢慢压了下去。幸好这支曲子够柔缓。

“你跟史塔克先生谈过么？关于你的想法？”

“我们谈过。不太容易，但我很开心能谈下来。托尼说他以后会试着更多考虑我些。”史蒂夫忆起从前的谈话，心酸的感觉重又回归，“而我却——不晓得您能否理解——我觉得是我在迫使托尼妥协。我不知……我从没想伤害他，束缚他或什么的，我希望我不伤心的同时他也别难过，我想要彼此都快乐——”

“噢，队长。”托金斯太太轻拍他的后背，“婚姻里就是有着许多妥协，你怎能确定他不是发自心底愿意多考虑你呢？”

“或许是吧……”

“假使他和你表达想法，我相信你也同样会回应的，即便需要让步。不是吗？”

“是的……我会。”史蒂夫猜他找到种种情绪的症结了。“然而他从来没要求过我什么。”

“你想让我怎么做？你可以直说的。”

佩姬盯着他，眼中的怒气清晰可辨。“你真是一点也不了解女人啊。”女士官说完，踩着高跟鞋噔噔地离开了房间。这点我比谁都清楚，史蒂夫想。

“惹她生气了？”霍华德·史塔克从门后探出头，史蒂夫示意他进来。

“我们达成了共识，一致同意：我一点也不了解女人。”

“哈，这方面我也提供不了帮助，女人是宇宙级的谜团。可我想，甜食或许能起到点缓和作用？”霍华德说，“说到底，她们总归是希望被对方更在意些。”

“我在意啊，只是我搞不懂她的想法，她也不说。”

“她们从不说。”

“所以我们只能一直不了解。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，霍华德哈哈大笑起来，揽住他的肩膀。

双肩沉重，答案堵在嘴里，滋味酸苦。——他从不对你有要求，因而你为向他提出要求而愧疚？

“是。”史蒂夫颔首，“我是关系中更……‘自由’的一方。更贪心的一方。”

托金斯太太不置可否，却蹙起眉毛，像是想起什么往事。“我和史塔克先生，托尼，认识很久了，大概是在1988年？那时他还没到麻省读大学，玛丽亚——就是老史塔克夫人——雇我做他的社交舞老师。”她说着，微笑起来，“托尼说过：‘你进一步，我退一步，我进一步，你退一步，不难嘛。’事实证明他确实有天赋，学得很快，不费劲就能掌握技巧。而最让我欣赏的一点是，他非常懂得适应并且引导舞伴。

“跳舞的时候，想要跳得好，你就得信任对方。一个舞技糟糕的人，自然会对舞伴有依赖之心；而技术太好的人，往往过分在意舞伴的一举一动，害怕两人之间失衡，结果适得其反；还有些太骄傲了，对伙伴漠不关心，反而跳不出配得上自己水平的舞蹈。

“托尼不会那样。他说：‘对方太快，我就带着他慢些，对方跟不上，我就带着他快些，这也不难。’你瞧，他就是那么聪明，总能把事情变得简单。

“我认为，既然找到了旗鼓相当的舞伴，就应该抛下‘是不是他在照顾我？是不是我太照顾他？’的杂念，自然地、好好地享受整支舞。你说呢？”

“我……”

“你说你是更‘自由’的一方，我倒不这么想。你把自己困住了，队长。语言不代表一切。只管去看吧，看他是怎么做的，在你身边时是怎么笑的，给你，也给他，再多些信心。”托金斯太太假装担忧地唉了声，“毕竟，时间还长着呐，臭袜子还多着呐。”

史蒂夫苦笑，吸了吸鼻子。“您是对的。时间还长着。”

“‘婚姻’这支舞不好跳，可一旦掌握了关键，效果会很棒的。和托尼一起学习吧，感受舞蹈的每一刻。”托金斯太太说道，“我知道他很爱你，否则不会同你走到这一步，而你也很爱他，不是吗？”

“我从来没有像这样爱过一个人。”史蒂夫垂下头，“他给了我一个家。”

绕过谷仓的残垣，不远处立着一座农舍废墟，应该是谷仓原来的主人家，史蒂夫拨开断成两截的木梁，走进约莫是门厅的地方。植物烧得枯黑，堆在墙根底下，残墙上挂着块粗粗削成鱼形的木牌，黄色油漆点出斑驳鳞片，像是孩子的手笔。这里想必也温馨过。没有成形的坐具，他挨近一块坍倒的门板，在那上边半靠坐下来。既然时间允许，再次出发前他想要小憩上十五分钟。

不远处的浓雾中渐渐显出人影，史蒂夫条件反射地警醒，随即看清了那是个模样颓唐的平民。那人步履拖沓，慢吞吞地靠近，视线飘忽着落向周遭。史蒂夫猜测他也许是屋主，便站立起身。

“需要我帮忙吗？”他喊道，“抱歉私自进来。”

那人看他一眼，似乎想笑话他多余的礼貌又疲于做表情，摆手示意他坐下。“我就是回来看看，”那人说，“反正也没剩下啥搬不动的了。”

史蒂夫突然感到一阵羞耻，仿佛他该为对方破落的家园负责，但那人接着问他话，他也来不及说些什么。

“你们啥时候走？”

“半个小时后。”

“那么，祝你们顺利。”那人俯身翻开一块砖石——底下仍是砖石。“打个盹儿吧，我没啥要你帮的。要在以前，倒还能借你张毯子……”

“没关系，我们哪哪儿都能睡着。”史蒂夫说，“坐着就行。”

“待个舒服地儿睡得更踏实，有个家，睡得才更踏实……”那人沉默下来，不再翻弄砖块，慢慢撑着膝盖站起。史蒂夫看着对方走远，转回眼光。距离安稳入眠还有数不清的日夜，他也渴望有“睡得踏实的地方”，只是不愿将争取看作交换。一些永恒的事不会因那而停止。

雾快散尽了，村庄小教堂所剩的半截钟楼强韧地指着清空，四周残垣断壁的轮廓逆着晨曦，显现出一种奇异的庄重，某位看不清面目的同僚正向这边跑来，唤他归队。

史蒂夫看向远处：托尼正在和芭芭拉说话，从两人的表情看，似乎谈话的主题是工作。托尼说着说着，眼神闪过，注意到他，就笑着招了招手。史蒂夫意识到，托尼并非对四十年代感兴趣，只不过对有关史蒂夫·罗杰斯的一切特意留心。他陪着史蒂夫来，是希望他能开心，也为了保护他，以免他不开心。托尼才是他们俩中更细致体贴的那一个。

“抱歉，托金斯太太，我想邀请另一个人跳舞。”史蒂夫说。

“去吧，”托金斯太太高兴地放开他，“我已经没有什么可教你的了。”

史蒂夫笑着与她道别，随即向托尼走去。托尼正俯身和芭芭拉耳语，芭芭拉听着，看了看史蒂夫，挂着微笑离开了。史蒂夫来到丈夫面前行个礼。“能请你跳一支舞吗？”

“还以为你不会问了呢。”托尼把手交给他，行进场地，史蒂夫揽上对方肩膀。

“你来带。”他说。

“有什么想要咨询的吗？”虽然这么讲了，托尼却显然明了他的猜测，“派对真不是我的主意。我只贡献了一些藏酒，芭芭拉说什么都不让我付乐队的账。”史蒂夫“唔”了一声。“你跟新朋友聊得挺好？”

“我在考虑要不要去她的舞蹈班。”

“快去吧，我实在受够了脚趾头发疼。”托尼夸张地抱怨着，“我看至少得在圣诞节前上够八节课。”

“哪有那么糟糕。”

“你要是跟自己跳跳就懂了。”

“现在不就挺好？”

“所以才让你快去报名，继续进步。”

“既然我的丈夫发话，那就是不去不行了，跳完这曲子我就去找她，用你的面子要个折扣。”史蒂夫借着转圈的动势，悄悄往托尼嘴角亲了亲。“对不起一直没能当个好舞伴。”

“嗨，没事儿。”

“还有，谢谢你带我‘回来’。”史蒂夫说，“也谢谢你待会带我回家。”

“我得说，客气什么呢，举手之劳。”托尼眨眨眼，“或者说难道我能得到什么答谢吗？”

史蒂夫跟着他压低声音：“你想要怎样的报答呢？”

托尼笑得轻佻又好看，灯光让他显得容光焕发。“遗憾的是，我并没穿着四十年代风格的内裤。”

史蒂夫好笑地撇嘴。“没关系，我也没有。”

他们相拥着慢慢旋转，有些人在旁边也跳，有些人则看着他们。史蒂夫肆无忌惮地兀自微笑，想让其他人看到他现在有多快乐，让他们知道他真的喜欢二十一世纪。他的爱人在这里，家在这里，入睡时有美梦等在前方；他的舞步跳得越来越顺畅，托尼握着他的手，耐心与他面对每一小步。

“你进一步，我退一步，我进一步，你退一步。没那么难的，”托尼愉快地说，“早告诉过你。”

“得允许我有个学会的过程啊。”史蒂夫笑着，凝视那双同样饱含笑意的眼睛。他想告诉所有人，他爱眼前这个男人，爱这颗柔软慷慨的心，爱安东尼·爱德华·史塔克。

fin.


End file.
